Toritsukareru
by iNzombiac
Summary: Excerpts from a diary... kind of... switches between Ritsuka and Soubi's Points of View. ::temp. hiatus::
1. Tsukareru: Tired

Disclaimer for this fic:

Okay, let's get real- if I owned this I'd have to be able to draw (and I can't), I'd have to have character depth (and I don't)…. And… If _**I**_ owned Loveless, it would never end…. Ever…. Even if I died right now…. It wouldn't end…

Loveless and all the characters belong solely to the manga-ka Yun Kouga- Not a lowly creature such as me… Damn…. *emos in a corner*

... I think this is my longest chapter in anything so far ^_^''

* * *

-と **りつ か **れる-

**Tori****tsukareru**

**-Tsukareru-**

**April 23rd, Wednesday**

Ritsuka leaned against his mother's bedroom door, his tail dragging on the floor and his ears flat against his head.

"Mother… I'm going to school now… I won't be home until six… I have to visit Shouko-sensei…" He said through the door, well aware that she was neither listening nor hearing. She had taken too many sleeping pills the night before and wasn't up yet. Ritsuka frowned to himself, hefted his backpack over his head, and let it hit the side of his thigh as he walked out the door and down the street towards school.

Ritsuka's school day passed by rather uneventfully- he went to class, ate lunch and had cleaning duty after class. He walked toward the exiting gates slowly, leisurely.

"Oiiii! Ritsuka-kun! Wait up! Neeee~! Wait!" Called Yuiko, calling after him, her hair and chest bouncing as she ran clumsily towards the shorter boy, who stopped and turned around.

"Yuiko-chan? Don't you have club today? It's Wednesday…" Yuiko's green eyes opened, wide.

"Ah! No! That is, the club's teacher-leader is out sick!"

"Oh…" Was all Ritsuka could say.

"Hey! Wanna do something, Ritsuka? We could go to an arcade, or if you don't like that stuff, the library's great too!"

"No… Wednesday's aren't too great for me… I can't…"

"But… we could call Soubi- if you want- and…"

"No..!" Said Ritsuka quickly, louder than he meant, blushing at the mention of the handsome fighter. "No, Yuiko. I'm busy… I really, truly can't. You should ask Yayoi or someone else…"

"But… everyone else is in club…" Ritsuka quickly flashed his purple eyes at Yuiko, feeling guilty. Her ears were pink flat against her matching hair and her short tail drooped.

"Okay… Um…" He scratched his head lightly. "How about Saturday… I'm free then… We could go pick strawberries in Chiba…" Yuiko's ears perked back up.

"Really!?"

"Sure… After school, of course…"

"Soubi-san too!?" Ritsuka blushed.

"Only if he wants too…"

"Yay~! Okay, Ritsuka! See you tomorrow~!" Ritsuka smiled and his tail swayed back and forth, as he watched Yuiko walk away, towards her house. He turned the other way and headed toward Shouko-sensei's office.

"Ritsuka-kun! Hello! It's so nice to see you!" Greeted the secretary.

"Hello Shimomura-san. It's nice to see you too." Shimomura smiled.

"Shouko-sensei isn't in today. She called in with the flu. She says to give you her sincerest apologies. We do have someone filling in for her though, would you like to meet her..?" Ritsuka shrugged. What was the harm anyway?

The fill-in was a stern-looking, silver-haired woman, who looked at Ritsuka once and said, "You're very thin," as a greeting then sat down.

Ritsuka nodded. It never mattered what his mother fed him. At one point, his mothers went through a phase where all she would make was chocolate cake and cinnamon buns, or go out, and get fast food every night for a month, and he never gained a pound. His mother's skin had gone to hell, though, and both of his parents gained ten pounds, so it lasted a month, and a month only. When he used to go to school with her, Osamu would always marvel at Ritsuka's capacity as he ate the lunch of unhealthy foods- anything from French fries to chocolate bars- his mother had packed for him. "You should be as big as a house," she was fond of saying, "the way you eat! Jeez! Anyone else would go into a diabetic coma!"

Ritsuka almost smiled at the memory, but the elderly woman interrupted his thoughts.

"Aoyagi Ritsuka, eh? Twelve years old…?"

Ritsuka nodded and sighed inwardly. It was going to be a long session…

_____________________________________________________________________

**To keep in mind while reading**:

**とりつかれる **+Toritsukareru means to be obsessed with; to bewitch+

+Akki Ni Toritsukareru means to be possessed (by a devil); to be infatuated+

+Tsukareru means 'to tire'+

* * *

Okay… What do you think…? So far, I mean… I'll be posting the next chapter ASAP… I already have some of the other chapters ready, but I want it to go at least KINDA chronologically XD

This is actually an older story, but I looked through and it sucked XD Plus, it was missing some stuffs!

Tuscarora… That's what my computer keeps telling me I'm spelling when I type Tsukareru -_-


	2. Tou: Ask

+**To****ritsukarer****u**+

**-Tou-**

**April 27****th**** Saturday**

Soubi stared intently at the back of Ritsuka's head, listening more to his electrifying voice than the words it said. When it stopped Soubi's name was called out in the captivating sound. Ritsuka turned in his swivel chair to face Soubi, capturing Soubi's ice blue eyes with his amethyst ones.

"Soubi, are you listening? I asked if you wanted to go to the strawberry patch with Yuiko and me tomorrow… It's Saturday and we only have half a day of school… And it's supposed to be sunny…"

"If I may, of course I'll go, Ritsuka." Ritsuka rolled his eyes.

"If you weren't allowed to come, I wouldn't ask you in the first place, dummy."

"Right," said Soubi with a smile, staring at his beautiful Sacrifice.

"Okay… So you're going. I'll tell Yuiko. I'm sure she'll be happy…" Ritsuka turned back around, returning to whatever he was doing.

"Where are we going to pick strawberries, Ritsuka?"

"We're taking the JR Sobu Line to Chiba and we'll be picking in Naruto…"

(A little while later)

"Soubi… How old are you…?"

"I'm 20-years-old, Ritsuka. Why?"

"And your birthday's September 28th, right? Like your e-mail?"

"Yes. September 28th…" Soubi smiled; Ritsuka had remembered his e-mail address _and_ his birthday.

"I thought so…"

And that was all Ritsuka said; he gave no reason for his questions.

"Ritsuka…"

"Yeah, Soubi?"

"What are you doing?" Ritsuka turned from his computer, after turning it off.

"Nothing." He said with a straight face. "Hey, Soubi… Let's go for a walk…"

"Yes… Ritsuka…" Said Soubi, standing up.

_____________________________________________________________________

**To keep in mind while reading**:

+Toritsukareru means to be obsessed with; to bewitch+

+Akki Ni Toritsukareru means to be possessed (by a devil); to be infatuated+

+Toreru- to leave; to be removed; to be obtained by; for a photo to come out +

+Tou means 'asking'; 'to ask; 'inquire'; 'discussing'+

* * *

This is only part two of this story^_^''


	3. ToRITSUKAreru

**-Toritsukareru-**

**-Tou-**

**Saturday, April 27th**

Ritsuka, a small, dark-haired twelve year old boy, whose bright violet eyes were ringed with dark, kohl-colored rings from lack of sleep, walked gracefully next to Soubi. Soubi was tall and slim, with a fair face, sharp cheekbones and sharper, azure blue and a straight nose that was framed with brilliant, long blond hair. He wore a long overcoat over a black turtleneck and black pants that flared slightly at the bottom and matching, slightly heeled ankle boots.

Ritsuka's features contrasted Soubi's, what with a gently upturned nose; soft, milky skin; startling eyes; and a sweet, heart-shaped, elfin face, but their outfits matched rather closely. Ritsuka wore a black, short-sleeved turtleneck and black shorts that fell slightly above the knee. His black socks went a little over his ankles and he also wore black shoes.

The two were an odd pair- one being about twenty, and a smoker, and the other a small twelve year old that barely reaches 155 centimeters that was more on the feminine side. As if to exaggerate the difference, the elder of the pair sucked on a cigarette while the other did the same on a lollipop as they walked down the street, so close their hands brushing every now and then.

The younger boy's ears and tail twitched slightly as he walked away from his house, very content with himself and his new butterscotch-flavored candy. As he swirled his tongue around the candy as his taller friend puffed a cloud of smoke from his cigarette, his lips parting a little to do so. Mauve eyes flicked to Soubi and Ritsuka called Soubi's name, taking the half-there lolly out of his mouth.

"Soubi… Why do you smoke…?" Soubi looked down at Ritsuka and held the cigarette between two fingers.

"Because… I guess I like the movement… the act of smoking…"

"But… isn't it gross? Bad for you, I mean?"

"Yes. It is bad for you, Ritsuka…" He put the cigarette back into his mouth and looked forward.

"Why do you do it then? Does it taste good? What's it like?"

"It's an addiction to nicotine. No… It's a habit. I can't stop." _An addiction is like my addiction to you, Ritsuka. Why I can't- no, __**won't**__- 'quit' you. I can't- won't- leave you alone. Not for anything._

"Hmmm…" Replied Ritsuka thoughtfully. Soubi's eyes widened a little and he looked back down at his young Sacrifice, who had returned to his candy.

"But don't you **ever**start, Ritsuka. It's awful for your insides!"

"Yayoi says I 'might as well be smoking myself.'… Did you know that people die from second-hand smoke all the time?"

Soubi stopped on the street. Of course, he'd known about contact smoking, that was why he hated it when someone else smoked near him-but he'd forgotten. Ritsuka was a sharp boy, and would never smoke, but here _he_ was, _killing_ _his own Sacrifice_- his own master, _Ritsuka_- from the inside out.

Soubi dropped the half-smoked cigarette and stepped on it.

"Ritsuka… Promise me that you'll never smoke, please…? Just that one thing, Ritsuka… Please." He said, completely serious, staring at his Sacrifice.

"Of course! Why would I ever wanna smoke!?" Soubi inwardly breathed a silent sigh of relief and frowned. He had to quit his addiction. No. His habit. An addiction is something you won't stop for anything. And addiction was something-someone you'd do anything for.

An addiction was an infatuation- an obsession.

Soubi's addiction was Ritsuka.

________________________________________________________

+Toritsukareru means to be obsessed with; to bewitch+

+Akki ni Toritsukareru means to be possessed (by a devil); to be infatuated+

+Tou means 'asking'; 'to ask; 'inquire'; 'discussing'; 'to care' +

+Tsukareru means 'to tire'+

* * *

Okay... I accidentally deleted this (^_^'') and had to re-post it (^_^''')

Anyways, I've written the fourth chapter, I just have to type it up. So it's time to get to work =d

::all stories are in hiatus, as my conditons have gotten worse. I apologize. I will be posting any stories I already have saved to my laptop, but I will not be typing anything new::


End file.
